Typically, hi-hat percussion instruments include a pairing of two cymbals that come together to make a clashing cymbal sound by action of a foot pedal. Most often, the upper cymbal is connected to the foot pedal by an actuator rod passing through the stand with a biasing element in the stand adjacent to the pedal to bias the upper cymbal up and away from the fixed lower cymbal. In previous inventions, the center of the cymbal is directly in line with the center of the stand and is not significantly adjustable. Therefore, previous designs do not allow performers to position the cymbals relative to the performer in a proper ergonomic arrangement to achieve the proper response from the hi-hat.
The hi-hat can be played by striking it with a drumstick or brush with the cymbals brought together (“closed”), or apart (“open”), or by using the pedal to forcefully bring the cymbals together. When struck closed or played with the pedal, the hi-hat gives a short, dry percussive sound. Adjusting the gap between the cymbals can alter the length of travel required by the foot to close the cymbals.
Previous designs of hi-hat devices provide a means of opening and closing the cymbals with a flexible member connecting the cymbals to the foot pedal. Unfortunately, the flexible members result in sloppier and slower response of the closing motion between the cymbals. In fact, there are no presently known commercially available hi-hat devices that offer any offset or tilting capabilities that do not depend upon the sloppier action of cable mechanisms. In addition, while some standard hi-hat stands that are now commercially available offer the ability to tilt the upper cymbal in relation to the lower cymbal, there are no hi-hat devices that allow for the tilt of both the upper and lower cymbal together.
Therefore, what is needed is a hi-hat device with greater adjustability to allow performers to position the cymbals to achieve a the proper ergonomic relationship relative to the performer. In addition, a hi-hat device with a rigid mechanical connection between the foot pedal and cymbals is needed to achieve a quick and smooth response.